


Of Teacups and Melted Clocks

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: Short thought on teacups





	

**Author's Note:**

> IDk

If, in this world, shattered teacups really did come back together perfectly, what would we have? There would be no order for the few and chaos for the many.

The teacup was meant to shatter. It was meant to break into a million shards and scatter about the room and then leave no room in one's imagination to try and put it all back together.

Will knew this better than anyone that no teacup was going to magically come back together. But this knowledge doesn't stop him from copying the actions of him — of Hannibal, and dropping a teacup just to watch it shatter.

Hannibal will watch it shatter along with Will, it shatters and lays across the floor. No one breaths. No one moves. They wait for it to reform. It never does. Not in this world.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss this show


End file.
